User blog:HolyTraitor/The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin - The Shadows of Tyranil
Verinrii could see Dusk in the distance. He floated towards it and asked around for a Warlock or a Necromancer. He just remembered about the Adamantine War. But he didn't knew if Alinor was on the Mages' side, so he just sighed and continuing asked around. The quest for Rejuvenation Verinrii was asking around for hours. He decided to go to the next city. On his way, he found a hooded Altmer female. Well, at least it looked like an Altmer. "You seek rejuvenation, don't you?" The hooded woman asked. Verinrii nodded in agreement. He couldn't talk, since he wasn't going to understand. "Then you need to do something for me first." Verinrii made a gesture, asking what it was. The woman whispered in his ear something unbelivable. Verinrii sighed and nodded. He was going to do anything just to turn back to normal. "Very well. Follow me." The woman entered in a strange cave, darker than anything found in Tamriel. Verinrii didn't trust her, but he needed to do it. He followed her into the shadows. The Shadows of Tyranil Verinrii used his racial ability 'Night Vision' to see better in the dark. He looked around and gestured, asking where they were going. "We are going to your future home." The woman replied. Verinrii gulped. He could see light in the distance. He sighed in relief. He was so happy to see light. However, his relief turned into fear once he saw that Corrupted Shades and Shadow Warriors were everywhere. Followers of Tyranil were all around the place and everyone was staring at him. "We are the Shadows of Tyranil, a guild that used to worship Tyranil and his power. Though he wasn't a god, he was like a king to us." The woman said, taking off her hood. She revealed herself as the last of the Chimer, Indara Sil. "I am Indara Sil, the last of the Chimer and founder of this guild and place." Verinrii was shocked once he saw that he was between people that worshipped his worst nightmare. He gestured to Indara Sil, saying that he was horrified. "Don't be afraid. We are not here to harm you. We are here to help you..." Indara Sil smirked, approaching Verinrii. "... If you join us." Verinrii nodded. He was going to join them just to return to his former appearance. "Very well." Indara smiled. She started to cast a spell, so did everyone at the cave. A dark fireball was being created above Verinrii. After a while of summoning, the fireball was cast down at him and an explosion occured. The dark fog disappeared and Verinrii was no more. The old Khajiit returned to his former appearance, however he only had an underwear on. He didn't care, since he was back. He hugged Indara as thanks. "Go on now, shadow. Be free and... Please find some armor or at least a cloth sack." Indara complained. J'dharjo started to blush. He ran away from the cave towards the nearest boat. Category:Blog posts